Talk:Gojipedia's Head Admin Defending a Literal Homophobe/@comment-30072618-20180508101738/@comment-4820209-20180602214010
Well, cooldown's off, teehee. To continue. >In short, if you are unwilling to show remorse for your involvement in the incident, this discussion is over. You're misunderstanding me if you think I don't want to show remorse. I've acknowledged that the problems and their causes may suck. My issue isn't that, but taking responsibility for an action that isn't my issue. Remorse and responsibility aren't synonymous. >Do you know how it feels to be beaten daily by your peers, beaten until you bled? Do you know how it feels to be successively ostracised by people you looked up to, backstabbed and betrayed as well on a near weekly basis? Yes, I actually do know what it's like to be harshly beaten by my "peers". I also do know what it's like to be ostracized, and a lot worse has happened that I won't divulge due to the public nature of this. Yes, it's a life draining set of experiences. Experiences that can tend to stay with you, one way or another, and tends to forge you into who you are in the future. However, we as individuals are the ones who need to take steps past these events. Or find ways to. And I will be very firm here. Don't make a judgement call on what I've experienced when you don't know me, personally. The fact you've gone through this doesn't mean a response to a comment isn't unwarranted, it's just understandable to a point. And the implication your PTSD is what causes this is what proves my point. That it's a comment that you have an issue with due to an underlying larger issue. Yes, said issue sucks. Very much so, and I know that. But again, realistically, if what I condoned is enough to spring that much of a backlash, there needs to be something done about that, that extends way past me when said backlash is unique to this scenario, and is never seen elsewhere. A social outlier. To me, having problems in life doesn't excuse or justify poor actions people do or think of doing because of them. It can create a potential understanding, but using it as a justification is just flimsy. However- >Do you want to know what the really sad part is? I came to that server and found that shipping going on because I was worried about you. You left Wikizilla behind with that cryptic message, and I thought you were about to do something drastic yourself. The sad part to this. I left because I was being ostracized and disrespected there in an unwarranted fashion. More shockingly, by staff members. What a twist. While I stood the almost daily set of insults or mockery about what I do, or where I edit for a few months, it's draining to be around people who just can't get over that and won't talk to, or treat me like a person (Barring MKG, and Johnos, you two are cool beans). It was always guilty before innocent. Mind you, over a fake, perceived competition and editing of a wiki. So, yeah, big mistake. And for someone who has seemingly experienced ostracization by their peers, it's very ironic, almost cruelly so that they subjected someone else to it while in a position of power. You of all people know what it's like, but did it to me (Along with others). And while this isn't looking for sympathy, I don't want it, it's quite sucky to see those traits arise in someone who has experienced them in the past and claims them to be part of a dark time in their life. And that makes grasping your point and its gravity a bit harder, only because I've seen you acknowledge the issues in what you've said before, without change, since we've HAD one on one talks about it. So, it's not like you're detached from reality. It makes it even harder of course when the catalyst to this is a bunch of false statements that do nothing but ostracize and alienate me. Full circle, I guess.